The Show Must Go On
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: How Katniss and Peeta grow together after the war. How they both realize their lives should go on, that the show must go on. M for sexual content in some chapters.
1. Coming back home

_Hi guys! _

_This story won't be so long, but it takes place right after Mockingjay but it's pre-epilogue..._

_Hope you enjoy..._

_Review telling me if I should continue or not!_

_thanks..._

* * *

Ch. 01: **Coming back home...**

-Peeta-

There she was, it's been forever since I last saw her. Dr. Aurelious didn't let me come back right the moment she did, I needed more time to heal. But, damn how much I missed her. I was still afraid I would have an episode next to her and try to kill her again, but being next to her was all I wanted right at that moment.

I've heard she was really sad because of everything that happened, especially now that Prim was gone. At least Gale moved away. I know he's a good guy and that's the reason why I'm so afraid of him showing up and stealing Katniss away from me. Okay, I had no idea if Katniss wanted to be mine but I sure did want to be with her.

I was planting some primroses on her yard when I heard her.

Katniss: What are you doing?

Peeta: I missed you too Kat... I'm just planting some primroses, they're beautiful aren't they?

Katniss: yeah...

She gave me a small smile and I hugged her tight. When she hugged me back I knew she missed me too, but she would never admit it just yet.

-Katniss-

Oh how much I missed his arms around me, this is the only place I actually feel safe. Only Peeta can give me that.

Katniss: How are you feeling? Back for good?

Peeta: yeah, I'm better now, and I'm back for good. I don't know if you noticed but you're the only person I have left...

I looked down, I felt so selfish when I thought that all his family was dead and it was all because of me. I would always be there for him. I only noticed that I was sobbing when I felt his hard chest against my cheek and his soft hand caressing my hair.

Peeta: I'm here Kat... I'll always be here!

Katniss: Thank you! And yeah, you have me, always...

He smiled at me and looked me with those big blue eyes, I felt when my knee went weak.

I think we were about to kiss when Haymitch walked in.

Haymitch: Kids! Good to see you back together, I mean, getting along so well...

I know I blushed and Peeta smirked, he noticed it.

Peeta: Haymitch, I know this is all weird but I missed you!

Haymitch: Oh kid... me too, it's good to see you good again, but right now I'll let the star-crossed lovers from district 12 to continue to get along...

I started laughing out of embarrassment. I have no idea why I was so shy around Peeta.

It was already dinner time and of course I asked Peeta to stay over. Deep down inside I knew I was so scared he would leave again...

-Peeta-

Katniss seemed so uncomfortable near me, was she afraid of me because I could attack her any moment? I really had no idea.

Peeta: Katniss, can I ask you something? I want you to be completely honest with me...

Katniss: sure...

Peeta: Are you afraid of me?

Katniss: no...

Peeta: than what are you scared of?

Katniss: be without you again... it was hell... when you were in the Capitol I couldn't function, I risked everyone's life just to have you near me, and when you came back...

She stopped, I knew what she was about to say. I didn't come back as myself.

Peeta: I miss you much Katniss, I knew you were expecting me to come back at that time and hug you forever, never letting go... I really wish I could! It wasn't my fault...

Katniss: I know, and I don't blame you for that... I just pictured in my head so many time how everything would go and when you tried to kill me I broke down... I'm so glad you're back to me...

I brought her to my arms and smiled.

Peeta: I'm so happy that I can see your smile again. When Haymitch told me how you were I thought you would never smile again... I didn't think I was capable of making you smile...

Katniss: you can, only you can!

Peeta: I didn't know you were a sap!

Katniss: HEY! I'm not, I'm tough... I went through two hunger games, a rebellion and a war!

Peeta: Oh I know that girl on fire... I was also there Ms. Mockingjay!

She laughed and came closer to me.

Katniss: Still I have those nightmares at night...

Peeta: Are you trying to ask me to stay here for the night?

Katniss: Will you?

I laughed and her face got serious, did she really think I would leave?

**...to be continued...**


	2. Nightmares

**_No reviews? If this sucks you need to tell me so I won't waste my time writing it!_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

**Ch 02: Nightmares**

-Katniss-

I know this seems stupid but thinking about sleeping alone was the scariest thought ever. And now that Peeta was back I really wanted him to stay with me, so when he didn't answer me right away I got worried. Stupid, I know, but try to sleep after all I've been through and then you can judge me.

When he said yes I had to control myself so I wouldn't jump in his arms. Even though everything was messed up I was feeling happy, and that was amazing.

Peeta lied in bed before I did, so when I got there with a short nightgown, he was only in boxers. He was strong again, his muscular chest was already back and I couldn't deny the fact that I was so attracted by him. I got beside him and cuddled in his chest.

_I was in a huge forest, then I saw Prim playing at the lake, wait, that couldn't be Prim, she had Peeta's eyes. The girl looked at me and smiled, she said "momma, are you going to play with me?" Momma? Gosh, she was my kid with Peeta, and she was so pretty. I started thinking that maybe becoming a mother wasn't a bad idea._

_I walked inside the lake and when I was about to hug my daughter she turned into Prim's dead body..._

I woke up sweating with Peeta holding me tight.

Peeta: It's okay, it was just a nightmare... I'm here... whatever you saw it wasn't real...

Katniss: It was a little girl, she looked just like Prim, but she was our daughter, when I got to hug her she turned into dead Prim... it was horrible!

He just held me even tighter and pecked my hair. I was calming down. After I was alright I noticed that he had a funny look on his face.

Katniss: What is it?

Peeta: nothing...

Katniss: C'mon, tell me...

He thought for a little and took a deep breath.

Peeta: Was I in your nightmare?

Katniss: no...

Peeta: so how did you know the little girl was our daughter and not only yours?

I blushed. I couldn't admit to him that if I ever had a child someday it would have to be with him... I decided to be honest though.

Katniss: She had your hair and eyes...

Peeta: oh... I want to have a kid with your hair, I think it's so beautiful...

Katniss: we're not having kids Peeta, that was just a stupid dream...

I sighed hard and just decided to drop the subject.

_*two weeks later*_

-Peeta-

It's been two weeks since Katniss had that dream. I know this seem stupid but I thought it was cute she dreamed about our daughter, even if it turned into a nightmare. I wanted to make a move on her but I was so afraid she would reject me. We've been together non stop since I came back, she acted like she was my girlfriend but we haven't kissed yet. I was dying to.

I was making us some bread when I saw Katniss on the doorway with only my shirt on. She really wanted to kill me.

Peeta: Why wearing my shirt?

Katniss: they're comfortable... and they smell like you...

She blushed heavily and the shut up. I was sure she was thinking she just said too much.

I walked closer to her and pecked her cheek, I wanted her to make the first move so I wouldn't have to deal with rejection.

Peeta: It looks great on you... but if Haymitch walked in he would probably think we just had sex...

Katniss: would it be that bad?

My girl on fire was definitely playing me.

Peeta: yeah...

Katniss: why?

Peeta: If he's supposed to think that I want at least it to be true...

Katniss smirked and just went to the table to eat the bread I just baked. It was funny how after everything we went through Sex was still a delicate issue to us. They weren't wrong when they said she was too pure.

I sat beside her and put my hand on her thigh, she looked down.

Katniss: I'm not ready yet...

Peeta: I know...

We smiled at each other and then Haymitch walked in.

Haymitch: Good morning kids... oh wow, so the night was good?

Katniss hid her face on her hands and I just laughed shaking my head. I knew I would have to listen to some later, he would want to teach me everything about sex, damn, that would be awkward.

Katniss: I'm going hunting okay? See ya later...

When she walked away to change clothes Haymitch sat beside me.

Haymitch: I have no idea what you did to her but you did it good, she was smiling...

If only he knew we didn't even kissed yet.

**...to be continued...**


	3. Jealousy and Hunger

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really hope you're liking this.**_

_**Review please?**_

* * *

**Ch. 03: Jealousy and Hunger**

-Katniss-

I couldn't believe Haymitch thought Peeta and I were really having sex. When I came back from hunting I saw a very flushed Peeta sat on my couch.

Katniss: Hey, what happened?

Peeta: Haymitch trying to teach me about sex happened. Horrifying, that's the best word to describe what I just heard.

Katniss: Really? What did he say?

I sat beside him curious, I wanted to laugh but he really looked upset and embarrassed about this whole situation. And I couldn't help but think it was my fault, if I hadn't wore his shirt this morning nothing of this would have happened.

Peeta: He told me everything about when he lost his virginity... it was a disturbing scene in my head...

Katniss: I can imagine, sorry for wearing your shirt this morning and then leaving you here all alone with Haymitch.

Peeta: It's okay, I'll get over it.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. It seemed so natural that I just cuddled with him.

Peeta: so, how was your day?

Katniss: good, and compared to yours I can say it was amazing...

We both laughed and just kept there watching TV. Later on the telephone rang and I answered it.

*phone talk*

Katniss: Hello?

!: Hey Katniss? It's mom!

Katniss: Hi mom, how have you been?

KM: Awesome, I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm visiting tomorrow, we'll stay for a week, is it okay?

Katniss: we?

KM: Gale and I... Can we stay at your house?

Katniss: sure... see you tomorrow then...

I hung up and kept looking to nowhere. How would I tell Peeta that Gale is coming and staying here? He tries to pretend that it doesn't affect him but I know it does... I need to show him that he's the only one for me, but I can't tell him I love him yet. I'm not even sure myself... I come back to the couch and sit beside him.

Peeta: Who was it?

Katniss: Mom...

Peeta: Is everything okay?

Katniss: yeah, she's coming to visit, tomorrow...

Peeta: that's awesome!

Katniss: Gale is coming too and they're staying here...

I notice when Peeta's eyes go wide, that couldn't be good.

-Peeta-

I can't deny I got worried, everything was settling down between Katniss and I and he comes in the picture again? I wouldn't let him steal her away from me... I involuntary held her tighter to my body and she giggled.

Katniss: I'm here with you silly, there's no need to be afraid...

Peeta: I'm not...

Katniss: right... I'll pretend I believe you! Gale is like a brother to me and you know after all that happened nothing will be the same between Gale and I...

Peeta: so if Prim was still alive would you be with him instead of here with me?

Dumb me, why the hell did I bring Prim up? She would be hurt and we would fight.

Katniss: I have no idea Peeta, but you're being really stupid right now. Can't you see how miserable I was when we were apart? And Prim was still alive, AND GALE WAS BESIDE ME! But I didn't want him, I wanted you! IT HAD ALWAYS BEEN YOU!

Damn, she got mad but at least she just confessed that she wanted me, and only me. I held her tight and leaned in. She smiled lightly at me and leaned in as well.

Katniss: Kiss me already this anticipation is killing me...

I laughed and locked my lips with hers. It's been so long, it felt amazing. They were so soft, her tongue was inviting me in and I didn't hesitated. I held her tight in my arms and she passed hers around my neck. After a few minutes we were making out, she was already on my lap straddling me.

Katniss: Are you still jealous?

Peeta: You mock me because no girl ever wanted me, cause if that happened you would feel my pain...

Katniss: When I told you that there was no competition first time we were in that arena I wasn't lying...

Peeta: You kissed Gale after you told me that, so I figured it wasn't exactly true...

Katniss: I've never felt the hunger with him, though with you I feel like jelly inside every time we kiss.

Peeta: hunger?

Katniss: I feel like I want more... I've only felt it with you, they way you kiss me, the way you care for me...

I smile big and kiss her again, I knew exactly what kind of hunger she was talking about but I could never imagine she felt it as well.

It was already time to sleep, so I carried a sleepy Katniss to her bed and laid beside her, then I remembered that her mom was coming early in the morning, what would she say if she saw me on her daughter's bed? I was about to leave when Katniss held my hand.

Katniss: Stay with me...

Peeta: Your mom will be here tomorrow, what if she sees us?

Katniss: She won't, you always get up early to bake, she won't be here that early... and even if she does, I just want you here with me...

There was no way I could say no to Katniss and she knew that.

**...to be continued...**


	4. Confused?

**_Hi._**

**_Reviews please? I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_**Ch. 04: Confused?**_

-Peeta-

I woke up the next morning and saw Katniss sleeping soundly beside me, she was so beautiful when her face was relaxed like that. I was such a lucky guy for being in this position right now.

I went to the kitchen and started to make the bread, I decided to bake a lot more today because Mrs. Everdeen and Gale were coming. I know this seems low but I wanted to show Gale that Katniss was mine and brag her... But I thought that maybe she would be sad about it so I dropped this idea.

"Morning handsome..." Katniss said showing up behind me. I smiled and turned around pecking her lips. "Good morning Kat... I'm baking more breads and cheese buns today for your family, do you think they will like?" I said and she smiled "DUH! They will love it, your baking skills are to die for..." I held her tight around the waist and brought her impossibly closer to my body. She blushed a little and kissed me passionately.

When her lips were on mine I couldn't think of anything else. The only thing in my mind was how much I love this girl, and how I'm sure she feels the same about me but doesn't have the guts to say it yet.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, they were here.

-Katniss-

I rushed to the door and held my mom tight, I missed her so much. She was surprised I could tell by the look on her face, I knew I was never good at showing my feelings but Peeta was teaching me not to hide myself anymore.

Then my eyes fell on Gale. He looked pretty much the same as always, good looking and strong. I noticed that Peeta was jealous so I only hugged him lightly and he smiled. "How have you been Catnip?" he asked, I smiled back "Great, let's go have some breakfast, Peeta just baked us a delicious meal..." He stared at Peeta and I, I wonder what was going through his mind. My mom got the hint and went to the kitchen followed by Peeta.

Breakfast was awkward as I thought it would be. Mom was mostly asking me question of what I was doing lately, when almost my answers involved Peeta's name she realized that bringing Gale along wasn't quite a good idea. Under the table Peeta held my hand and squeezed it, I looked at him. "Peeta, what happened to your family's bakery?" mom asked and I wanted to kill her for bringing his family to the conversation. He was polite as always but I felt the hold in my hand tight. "I'm fixing it, then I'll reopen it. Kat is helping me..." Kat, that was it. Gale glared at me by hearing my new nickname, Peeta's nickname for me. He carried on "I can take you to visit it today if you want..." my mom smiled and nodded. I smiled at them.

Later on I was on the living room on my own when Gale came. He sat beside me and looked to the floor, he sighed "so you and Peeta are together?" I made him look into my eyes and just nodded. I had no idea what to say and I also knew that we weren't exactly together but I couldn't let Gale think that I was available. I'm not.

He just shook his head and got up, then he went away telling me he was going hunting if he could borrow some of my things, I just nodded. I wanted to go with him so bad, but I knew he needed to be alone at that moment. I would go to the Bakery with Peeta and mom instead.

-Peeta-

Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen were walking with me to the Bakery, I could tell something happened between Kat and Gale but I wouldn't ask her now. Maybe before we go to bed I'll talk to her.

"Peeta, this place is becoming amazing!" Mrs. Everdeen told me and smiled big. I could tell she was happy about Katniss and I being together. Wait, were we together? I guess so, Katniss haven't said it otherwise. If she thought we weren't together she would probably let it clear to her mom and especially Gale. So by the way she was acting I think she was finally giving me the chance I've ever wanted.

It was already dinner time and the four of us were on the table talking about nothing in special, when it was dinner time I noticed Mrs. Everdeen asking Katniss if I wasn't supposed to go home, Katniss blushed hard and said that I was staying with her to help her with the nightmares. That wasn't a lie but I bet her mom thought the same way Haymitch did. Gale was glaring at me with deadly eyes.

I was already in bed when Katniss walked in and laid beside me. I held her tight in my arms and made her look at me. "What happened between you and Gale today?" She just shook her head "nothing", I sighed "c'mon Kat, tell me..." She suddenly got up "I said I don't wanna talk about it... I think it's best if you go to your house tonight..." "WHAT?" I asked, I couldn't believe she was letting Gale come between us one more time... It would be impossible to have a stable relationship with her while she didn't make a certain decision about us... I walked away crying.

-Katniss-

The moment I saw Peeta walking away crying I knew I had made a huge mistake. Again I was only thinking about myself, being my selfish me... I hated that on myself.

I got up and went after Peeta.

I passed through the kitchen and saw Gale there. He smirked "so, you and the lover boy fought already?" I sighed and decided not to answer, I was walking pass through him when he grabbed my arms holding me still. "Let me go, I need to go after him..." I said and he chuckled "Catnip, he's changing you, you're not that girl I knew anymore..." That got on my nerves "Yeah, I'm much happier now, and all thanks to him... please, stop trying! We'll never be the same..." He pinned me against the wall and got closer to me, he whispered in my ear "You're choosing him just because you blame me for Prim's death, you don't love him. He's just a rebound to you... think about it..." Then he let me go but got me thinking, was he right? If I did love Peeta I wouldn't be that confused right?

_**...to be continued...**_


	5. Loving you

**_Keep reviewing please?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

**_Ch. 05: Loving you_**

-Katniss-

I gave up on going after Peeta that night and now two day later I haven't talked to him yet. My mom told me that I should go after him, I was visible miserable without him, and she also told me that we look at each other the same way she and dad used to look at themselves, was she being serious? I was lost in my own thoughts when Haymitch burst through the door desperate "Sweetheart, Peeta is having an episode, and that's a bad one..." My first instinct was to run after him but Haymitch held me "It's dangerous, he always attacks you when this happens..." I sighed "But I'm the only person that can make him out of it... I need to take the risk!"

I ran to his house even though everyone was trying to stop me, including Gale. I opened the door and saw Peeta with a knife in his hand. He had that cloudy look I hated. I came closer to him and said in a calm tone "Peeta, it's not real, not real! Focus, I am real!" He laughed "you're nothing but a mutt..." Every time he said that it hurt, but I knew he was not my Peeta talking, it was the Capitol evil Peeta one. "I'm not a mutt, I'm real... don't you remember all the nights we spent together? Weren't you happy with me?" He looked down "I do, but you lied to me, you have an affair with Gale, you're a slut, a mutt slut..." I felt tears coming to my eyes but I held them in "I don't love Gale that way, you know it... the Capitol made you believe I have something with him but I don't... I'm yours and only yours... I love you Peeta, please believe me..." I broke down on the last part, I couldn't handle to see him suffer. His eyes returned to normal and his body relaxed, he fell on the ground. I ran to him and he smiled at me. "Everything will be okay now Peeta, I'm here..." I caressed his face and then I felt eyes on me, it was Gale. I guess I finally made myself pretty clear, I chose Peeta.

Peeta and I went to his room and everyone left. We stayed there just staring at each other. He smirked and ran his finger on my cheeks "Was it true?" I looked at him confused. "what?" he pecked my forehead "What you said downstairs, trying to get me out of my episode..." I smiled "yeah, I know it took me a while to realize it but I do love you..." He smiled the biggest I've ever seen and kissed me passionately.

As the kisses grew hotter I felt that hunger in me, should I continue? I finally said I love him, so literally loving him wouldn't be wrong right? I knew Peeta was a gentleman so he would never try anything. I ran my hand on his well built chest and played with the hem of his shirt. He chuckled "Kat, you're making me crazy..." I laughed loud "but that's awesome... you're so sexy..." he wide his eyes at me and said "me sexy? Are you crazy?" I smiled "maybe, but I'm so attracted by you, it's like you have something that triggers this fire in me..." he looked away "but I don't even have both legs... and I'm short..." "hey, hey, stop it right there! You're strong, have these sexy muscles and I don't care if you don't have a real leg... I love you no matter what! Now shut up and kiss me!" I demanded and he obliged of course. I took off his shirt and realized he was really nervous, so was I. It would be the first time I would be intimate with someone, I was glad it was Peeta.

When we were both naked we looked at each other and then laughed, that was so awkward. But was soon as Peeta's mouth found my nipples and his hands found my clit all the awkwardness went away. He was loving me in a kind way but still he was being rough, which I loved it. His fingers found a way to my open and one went inside, I bit his shoulder lightly, that felt awesome... He took a deep breath and with his free hand he guided mine to his hard rock manhood. Wow, I was working on his dick up and down with my hands and his fingers seemed to increase his pace. I was going crazy, completely losing it and it felt amazing to be this vulnerable in his arms.

-Peeta-

I felt Katniss get tight around my fingers and I smiled, she came hard on them and moaned my name loud. I took her hand off of me and guided myself to her entrance. I looked at her for permission and she nodded. When I got in I felt her hot tight walls around me and I forgot about everything. I went slow not to hurt her, but I guess it did hurt cause she bit me pretty hard. But as soon as the pain subsided she started to rock her hips to mine moaning little dirty things on my ear. I swear that if I wasn't the one listening to everything Katniss was whispering in my ear I would never believe she was the one actually saying it.

We both collapsed together, smiling big. I held her tight in my arms. "You're perfect, I love you my girl on fire..." she blushed, which I found adorable even though she just made love to me she was still shy "I could live a thousand lives and never be good enough to deserve you... you're perfect! And I do love you my boy with the bread!"

We fell asleep that way and woke up with a loud laugh next morning. Haymitch was at the door laughing out loud "Jesus Kids, you could at least lock the door... I don't want to see both of you naked like this..." I glared at him and Kat hid her face on my chest "And you shouldn't walk into my house without being invited..." He just laughed more and said "so you bought the condoms I told you about?" DAMN... Katniss would kill me now.

**_...to be continued..._**


	6. Real man

_**Can I ask for two reviews on this chapter for the next one?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 06: Real man**_

-Katniss-

Damn, I knew we were forgetting something. I wanted to kill Peeta for that, Haymitch told him about the condoms and still he forgot about it? Okay, I was being harsh with him. It was his first time as well, he was as nervous as I was, I can't blame him. But if I do get pregnant then he'll have to deal with my dark side... I never wanted kids and that hadn't changed at all.

Haymitch noticed we got tensed so he left the room. I looked at Peeta and he looked scared, I held his hand and pecked his cheek "it wasn't your fault, but if we made a baby last night I will be very mad..." He still didn't smile, didn't he notice I was just kidding? I made him look at me "man, I'm just kidding... c'mon, we had a great night, let's not let this stupid Haymitch entrance ruin it!" Then he smiled and pecked my lips "but what if you get indeed pregnant?" I forced a smile, I really didn't want to think about this possibility at that moment "then we'll have a baby... I know we're both too young for that but I'm sure we'll handle it well, just chill!" Before he could say anything that would probably annoy me I kissed him, then he relaxed.

After a few minutes the kiss got heated and only then I noticed that I was still naked, Peeta was naked as well. So I pulled him away gently and smiled "honey, it's way past breakfast time, I'm hungry..." He smiled at me with a dreamy face. "what?" I asked. "You never called me by a pet name before, but I loved to see you calling me honey... you can call me that whenever you want!" he winked at me then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

After a while I got to my house and saw mom and Gale having breakfast together, they were eating what Peeta left there yesterday. I sat beside them. "Good morning, if you want to wait a little bit Peeta is bringing fresh food in a few..." they put their food aside and decided to wait for Peeta. Gale wasn't even looking at me, I knew he listened to me when I told Peeta I loved him yesterday, but he needed to accept the fact that I had made my choice.

Peeta walking in smiling big with fresh bread on his hands "Good morning..." He smiled big and sat beside me, then my mom stared at his shoulder "Son, what happened? Do you want me to take a look?" I looked at his shoulder and I saw all the love bites I gave him yesterday, damn he probably felt more pain than I did last night. "It's fine..." he said but mom insisted and he let her take a look.

-Peeta-

Mrs. Everdeen took my shirt off and put some medicine on my shoulder, it was hurting a little but I didn't want to admit it and give Katniss a chance to feel guilty. "This looks like a huge bite, did something happened?" she asked me and I shook my head, but Katniss gave us away by blushing like there was no tomorrow. I'm sure Gale caught along. Mrs. Everdeen however just sighed and told me to be more careful, that could get me an infection. Katniss was ashamed and feeling guilty by the look on her face. She was so good at hiding her feelings, why the hell did she just now couldn't anymore? I bet that Mrs. Everdeen wouldn't approve our relationship anymore.

Later on I was on the living room when Mrs. Everdeen showed up. "Son, the bites, was it Katniss?" I blushed heavily and nodded, she smiled "I know this will seem weird but I'm thankful you make her happy, even though she looked way embarrassed this morning I've never seen her so care free, so happy... Thank you." I just stared at her, that was surreal. She giggled and carried on "But please be careful, you're both too young to have a child now..." I just nodded.

-Katniss-

I was in my room laying on my bed when my door opened, I thought it was Peeta. "Honey, I'm sorry about your shoulder, is it better?" I heard a chuckle, that wasn't Peeta. "Gale, what the hell do you want?" I got mad somehow. "Catnip, calm down, your lover boy / honey doesn't care his shoulder is hurt, he got to screw you last night, didn't he?" I hated how he made me sound like a whore and make my special night with Peeta sounds like nothing. "It's none of your business what my boyfriend and I do, just give up already!" "I can't understand why you like him. Why him?" he yelled. I just smiled "why not him? He's perfect, and I love him! He's my boy with the bread..."

I thought he had given up but then he pushed me out of the bed and held me tight "You need to know what it's like to be with a real man..." I got scared, I didn't like the sound of what he just said.

_**...to be continued...**_


	7. New Feelings

_**Hi,**_

_**I have two things to say:**_

_**1- This story will end on chapter nine and ten will be the epilogue.**_

_**2- Thanks a lot for saying that this is well written, you know, English is not even my first language, so it means a lot to me.**_

_**Two reviews on this chapter for the next!**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 07: New Feelings_**

-Katniss-

I stared at Gale in disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he? When he got closer to me I really got scared. He wasn't kidding about showing me what being with a real man would feel like, as if Peeta wasn't a real man. He was perfect. A man didn't need to be rough and act stupid to prove he was a real man, being kind and gentle was to me more attractive than acting like Gale was acting.

I tried to scream but I guess I was so shocked my best friend was capable of talk to me like that, I found no voice. He came to me and pinned me against the cold wall, I flinched. That brought all my inside demons back, it was scarier than being on that arena again. He forced his lips on mine and I was there just watching everything he was doing. He was about to push my pants off when the door opened and I saw Peeta looking at us. He ran to Gale and punched him so hard that he stumbled back. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Peeta yelled, I ran to him and he held me tight, I still couldn't talk. Gale got up and yelled back "I WAS GOING TO SHOW HER WHAT A REAL MAN CAN MAKE HER FEEL... SHE WASN'T COMPLAINING THOUGH!" I started sobbing on Peeta's arms, he looked at me waiting for me to say something, I used all my strength and said "He's lying, he wanted to rape me Peeta, I was just too shocked to react!" Peeta sighed hard and pushed me out of the room with him.

We went to his house, he sat me on the couch and looked at me with a serious face "did he hurt you?" I shook my head, he haven't hurt me, physically. "Why didn't you scream? Fought back? You're Katniss Everdeen after all..." I shook my head and took a deep breath "I thought you had already realized that strong, brave Katniss Everdeen was just a fraud..." He sat beside me and stroked my arm "that's not true Kat, you're so strong, so brave and so amazing... you're not a fraud. You just let your guard down, and I love this new you as well, but in moments like this you need to act like the old you babe, what would happened if I hadn't opened that door? Would you let him rape you?" I just looked down, I had no idea what to say, would I? He held me in his arms, and then I was safe. In his arms I felt strong and brave...

Minutes later mom and Haymitch walked inside Peeta's living room. Mom looked worried "What happened?" I took a deep breath and dried my tears "Gale happened. He tried to rape me, if Peeta didn't walk in that room I have no idea what would have happened... I want him out mom. You can stay, but I can't ever see his face again." She nodded and sat beside me.

-Peeta-

Haymitch and I went to Katniss house to take Gale out, I was blind with rage. "Calm down kid, let's not make this worst, you know this must be really hard to Katniss, she loved him, and then he did that to her..." I got my eyes wide but he carried on "She loved him as a friend kid, and you know that..." I just nodded. When we walked in Gale was already packing, at least he knew he did something wrong. He looked at me "You won man... I lost Katniss forever..." I answered him more rudely than necessary "you never had her, not as your lover, it had always been me..." He just looked down, he knew that was true. Since that damn day on that cave on the first games she was mine, she just took forever to realize it.

Gale left and again there I was to pick up the pieces of Katniss broken heart. I didn't mind, I just wished she didn't have to suffer anymore.

Three weeks later we were working on the Bakery when a beautiful lady that was for sure not from here, she seemed to be from District 11 because she had a sparkling brown skin and huge brown eyes. She was beautiful. "May I help you?" I said, the lady just smiled and nodded her head, I noticed Katniss staring at us. "What do you want? We're not opened yet if you didn't realize, it will take us at least another month..." Katniss said and I could feel my face flush, why was she rude to the beautiful lady? The lady just smiled and said "I know, I was just passing by here and decided to pay a visit to the most famous baker on this district..." then she winked at me. I felt when Katniss got red, but her red cheeks meant anger. The lady was only being gentle... I just smiled.

-Katniss-

I couldn't believe that brat had the courage to flirt with my Peeta right in front of me, and worse Peeta seemed oblivious to everything that was happening and seemed happy with the situation, what the hell? And what was this weird feeling I was feeling at this moment? It sucked, I wasn't angry but at the same time I was... I couldn't hold it anymore "There, you saw, now get the hell out of here... we have work to do..." Peeta looked at me with a shocked face and lady just smiled, pecked Peeta's cheek and left.

I was fuming. "Katniss, what the hell is your problem?" Peeta asked me with an angry face, I turned to him with the same look "I could ask you the same!"

_**...to be continue...**_


	8. Mrs Mellark?

**_Hi._**

**_So, one more chapter, then the epilogue and it'll be over!_**

**_If you have some suggestion for my new fic I would be glad!_**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

**_Ch. 08: Mrs. Mellark?_**

-Peeta-

I glared at Katniss, she kept glaring at me as well. "What the fuck Peeta, you were flirting with that girl right in front of me!" she said, damn, I couldn't hold a smirk when I realized what was going on. Katniss Everdeen was jealous. She got closer to me as my smirk grew big "Why are you smirking?" I just chuckled and shook my head. "Tell me Peeta!" I got closer this time and held her tight in my arms "I didn't know you were the jealous type..." I noticed when she blushed but soon enough she protested "No way, I'm not jealous, it's just that who the hell does that girl think she is? She comes here at our Bakery and flirts with my boyfriend in my face and my stupid boyfriend flirts back!" I smirked again, "our bakery? You're so acting like you're my wife Mrs. Mellark!" She hit my arm "Shut up Peeta... I just hope I don't ever see that chick ever again..." I smiled big and brought her to my arms again kissing her passionately. She would be Mrs. Mellark, soon enough.

Katniss went home early because she told me she was kinda dizzy, probably from this warm weather.

-Katniss-

I got home and laid down for a little bit, I was so tired. After a while I woke up with Haymitch and Effie by the door. They walked in and I sat in bed. "Hi?" I said awkwardly. They both laughed and Haymitch excused himself telling me that Effie needed to talk to me. Did something happen in the Capitol? I was scared... I didn't want to go back there nor having Peeta going there on his own. "Katniss, Ceasar wants to interview you and Peeta, he will come here if you guys don't want to go..." I just stared at her, shocked "why?" I asked. "They want to see how the Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12 are doing, and now that Haymitch told me that you're actually dating things will be even better right?" I nodded but said "I need to talk to Peeta though..." Effie smiled "take your time..." I was about to say something when I threw up right in Effie's clothes. I had no idea why I felt sick, but I did and there was no time... She was freaking out when Haymitch walked in "what happened?" I was there staring to nowhere "I have no idea, but she threw up on me!" Effie said. Haymitch stared at me "Sweetheart, are you late?" My eyes got wide when I came to the realization that I was indeed late... No, I couldn't be pregnant!

Haymitch just chuckled to my facial expression, Effie on the other hand had already cleaned herself and smiled "So the baker put buns in the oven already?" I glared at her. Out of nowhere I started crying, and Haymitch's attempts of making me feel better was making me cry harder. When Peeta walked in he rushed to my side. "What happened Kat?" I couldn't say anything, I noticed when he looked at Haymitch and Effie waiting for some kind of answer. Haymitch took a deep breath and said "Well Peeta, we think sweetheart here is pregnant..." I saw when his eyes got wide but he couldn't hide a smile that came to his face. He sat beside me and held me in his arms. "Can we be alone for a minute?" Peeta asked and the others left the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me in his kind way. "I threw up on Effie..." He started laughing hard and I couldn't help but laugh along. When we stopped he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes "I'm taking you to a doctor and if you're indeed pregnant we'll work it out okay?" I just nodded, he knew I didn't want a baby, but I would keep it and I would be the best mother ever, despite all the fear I feel when it comes to having people I love so much...

-Peeta-

I couldn't deny that I was so happy yet so worried about Katniss. I wanted her to be happy, not to have a baby just because we made a mistake... I would never qualify making love to Katniss a mistake, let alone making a baby with her one as well. But I knew how she felt... Later on Haymitch told me the original reason why Effie was here and well, I guess we would have a lot to tell in that interview...

Next day I took Kat to the doctor and he took some tests, the results would come in the next day. After that Katniss and I sat on our table to have dinner, I looked into her eyes and smiled "Kat, what will we do if you're pregnant?" She just sighed "I have no idea, I'm so scared... what if I fail this kid again? What if it ends up dead? Everyone I love is dead or away right now, except from you!" I smiled and caressed her face "We'll start over from here Kat... I'm afraid as well, but I'm sure we'll have a beautiful family someday... I want it so much!" She smiled at me and pecked my lips "I'm wiling to give you everything you want but I'm really scared..." I smiled big and got on my knees "Katniss Everdeen, I know our story have its ups and downs, but our love will forever stay strong like it's been till today, so will you marry me?"

-Katniss-

I started at his face, I couldn't believe what he was doing. This was for real now! I just smiled and nodded "yes Peeta, I'd love to!" He got up and got me in his arms spinning me around, then he put the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. We kissed passionately and he picked me up bridal style and guided me to our room. He put me in bed and got on top of me, he was so hot that I got on fire in a matter of seconds. We took off all our clothes and we I felt him inside me I felt whole. He moved slowly and I grabbed his butt so he could go faster "easy Kat, you're probably pregnant, we don't want to hurt the kid..." I awwwed him cause it was so cute. I let him keep the slow pace and bit his neck hard. I felt his hot cum shot inside me and I lost myself in it. It was amazing how he could make me feel.

Next morning we were cuddling with each other and I was admiring my ring, I couldn't believe I would be Mrs. Mellark soon. The phone rang and I got up to answer it. "Hello?" "Katniss Everdeen?" "It's her..." "Congrats Ma'am, you're pregnant!" I let the phone hanging, I knew this would happen but now that it was a fact I had no idea how to feel... I was happy yet desperate!

**_...to be continued..._**


	9. Real or not real?

**_Thanks a lot for everything._**

**_Reviews please?_**

* * *

_**Ch. 09: Real or not real?**_

-Peeta-

I decided to go after Katniss because it was taking so long for her to come back. I got to the living room and she was there sited on the floor crying curled up like a ball and the phone speaker was still hanging there in the air. I put it back on its place and sat beside her "babe, what happened?" she just held tight onto me and I caressed her hair, telling her that everything would be okay. When she finally took a deep breath she said "Congratulations daddy..." I knew this was coming but having the confirmation was overwhelming. I pecked her lips and smiled "Why are you crying mommy?" She couldn't help but smile. I could tell she was scared but she actually wanted that kid. She would be an awesome mom, I could tell by the way she treated Prim, the way she treated Rue even when they had all the odds against them. She was born to protect people, everyone but herself... I held her tight in my arms and let her cry, she needed that.

After a while she had calmed down a little, I prepared us some breakfast and it ended up being our lunch. I smiled every time I caught her staring at her engagement ring, and that was adorable. I'd never imagine seeing Katniss act all silly about something, let alone a ring. But now I understood why she was being a softy, she was pregnant...

"Peeta, in two day Ceasar will be here for our interview, should we tell him everything?" she asked me with worried eyes. "Kat, if you feel like talking we'll tell, if you don't, it's fine by me." She smiled big and intertwined our fingers "I guess they will notice my ring... but about the baby I'm still not sure..." I nodded telling her I understand her.

-Katniss-

It was already interview day and I still haven't decided whether to tell them about the baby or not. I was getting used to the idea that there was a little life inside of me, and every time I got upset about it I remembered it was a piece of Peeta and I there inside, it was a result of our love. The night I got pregnant was the night I accepted I was indeed in love with Peeta, even though I didn't tell him that. It was a special night and a very special baby would come out of this.

Peeta held me from behind and whispered in my ear "ready? It's almost time!" I nodded and then it was time for us to go on stage.

There Ceasar was with this strange Capitol clothes, he was as always a lot dramatic. I didn't mind, but when he saw the ring on my finger his eyes shined. "OMG, so you're engaged again?" I just nodded and let Peeta speak, he was the one good with words "Yes, finally after everything that happened, the war and after everyone we lost we took some time to move on but we did, the show must go on right?" Ceasar nodded and Peeta kept going "So, I asked her to marry me a while ago and she said yes, I couldn't be happier, knowing that now we'll finally be able to live our love in peace..." Ceasar nodded one more time "the love you have for each other is so beautiful, I wish you all the happiness in the world... what about the wedding, when is it?" Now it was my time to speak "well, he haven't planned that yet, I don't wanna get married looking like a bus..." oh shit, I just said too much... "and what do you mean by that?" he asked me and I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant... and I'm very happy with it, even though I confess I never saw myself as a mom..." "I understand it must be hard seeing how you went through a miscarriage already…" he said, I got speechless, I had completely forgotten about it. So Peeta came to save me "It was hard for both of us, but with this little one here things will go a lot better..." he smiled at me and we kissed. It was weird to kiss him in front of a camera after all this time, but he was my home so I really didn't mind.

After the interview they offered a party to us and Haymitch came talk to me "Sweetheart, it's actually funny to see you and Peeta not having to act around the cameras, that was the most awkward interview of yours that I have ever seen, and I have to admit that I never thought Peeta would steal your heart like he did..." I just laughed, I had no idea he would steal my heart like he did "when was the time you noticed I loved him?" I asked and Haymitch laughed "the time you started sleeping together on Victors Tour. That was the moment I noticed you let Peeta in, and that would sure develop to something. The moment I was sure you already loved him was when he 'died' in the second games, you got desperate sweetheart, and I'm sure that was the time Snow also realized you really did love him, that's why he got him as a prisoner... I just want to say that I'm really happy you're together now... It's good to have people that understand us fully and help us move on...Just take good care of him because I still think you could live a thousand lives and never deserve him... he's too good." I just laughed, I knew he was right, but I also knew he was mine and was never letting go. He never gave up on me, even though we've been through so much, and I hurt him so many times... "I wanted to know how you finally admitted your love for him..." I just laughed "You love me. Real or not real? And I said Real..." Haymitch laughed and winked "that was a good answer sweetheart..."

A few minutes later Peeta joined us and we danced all night long. I loved to feel like a normal young adult... I was just 18 and felt so much older. I really enjoyed that moments when I was able to feel like I was 18 and was able to have fun with my 18 year-old lover... Life couldn't be better.

**_The End._**


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

-Katniss-

It's been five years since the end of the war. Peeta, Rue and I lived all happily still at the same place, we made some adjustments and made Peeta's and mine's house one. It was a huge one. Rue was just four and she was just a mix of Peeta and I, she had my dark hair but had her father's eyes, they were deep blue. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When she was born people from around the world wanted to see how she looked like, cause after all I'm still the Mockingjay...

Haymitch had sober up a bit, he was just like a grandfather to Rue. She loved him... my mom came every once in a while. I think it's still hard for her to see kids, she misses Prim too much. So do I. But life goes on...

I was on my room trying to sleep. I was failing badly, Peeta was traveling and I couldn't sleep without him. I didn't want to scream and scare Rue so I set up to stay up for the night.

After about two hours of doing nothing I heard the door open, I would recognize those steps forever, his prosthetic leg made a different noise that I found myself loving. I smiled big when he opened our room's door and looked at me "honey, did I wake you up? I shook my head "you should have known that I can't sleep without you..." he smirked at me and winked "that's why I'm here now!"

I loved to make love to Peeta, he never let things get boring, and damn, they totally misunderstood our nicknames, he was the boy on fire, at least when it came to me and I loved it. I always tell him that he changed me for the better but he said that this happy version of me had always existed, I was just tough enough to never let it come out.

Rue, she was one of the reasons why I'm happy today but Peeta is the main one. Without him I wouldn't have had Rue, I wouldn't be able to smile and love again... He was the one that thought me that the show must go on, no matter what. I truly miss everyone that has been gone, but I'm still here and I have reasons to be happy again. Enough grieving...

**_..._**

* * *

_**I want to thank all of you for the reviews and for reading this story.**_

_**If you have any suggestion for the next feel free to tell me.**_

_**Thanks.**_


End file.
